Something about Love, Desire, and Trust
by Tokito chan
Summary: Akira is being haunted by a debt from the past, now together with Tokito's help, he must pay it with either himself or someone he realy cares.....akiraxtokito...please read and review minna


Something About Love, Desire and Trust

Disclaimer : Don't own Kyo (…u should've know this by now…)

A/N: READ and ENJOY please

Sorry for any misspellings, misgrammars, mistakes…whatever…I tried by best but still…sigh I am just not at those stuff hehehe…

Chapter 1 : (the cool version) The Appearence

(the real chapter title) Some guy with blue flames

* * *

It is 5 PM in the late summer days, but the wind is picking up and the coldness of the night is slowly taking in, blowing the leaves gently in the woods circling the cliff area enclosing a small battlefield.

A young man with short wavy blond hair lay crumpled in a pool of dark red liquid oozing from his widely cut stomach, caused by the mighty blade of his unbeatable opponent, Kyo. The great Onime no Kyo himself. Of course it was stupid from the very beginning to challenge a guy like him, but not for Akira, cause for him the word impossible doesn't exist.

A few meters away, in a safe distance, a little girl looked up at both of them with anxiety and hope carved clearly in her face. Who would ever thought that this girl was once the most fowl mouthed in the Mibu clan, who would ever thought that just few months ago she and Akira were mortal enemies, and who would ever thought that the she was a he.

* * *

"Dammit….get the fuck back up you bloody idiot" Tokito thought, " you went looking for Kyo all over Japan and now there you are lying in a pool of blood…how pathetic…" she mumbled to herself. But secretly deep within that wasn't only what she felt, something felt strange and highly peculiar indeed, but she couldn't bring her self to think up what it was.

Akira on the other hand was having the time of his life, for at last Kyo looked at him as a man, no, as a samurai, a true being that he had always desired to be and finally succeeded. Yes, indeed it is true that he did not win this fight, but he gained a lot and he is sure that on the next encounter with Kyo, he would surprise him with new attacks that would baffle him. And so he smiled, as Kyo turned around and disappeared into the thick canopies behind.

"Darn you!! come back here you idiot!!" Tokito sprang up in fury as she watched Kyo turn his back on them, "Come back heree!!!" she yelled as she tried to catch up with Kyo but was abruptly stopped by a single command,

"Stop" .

"Whaat?" she jerked back, "the hell!" she glared at the eyes of Akira, then realizing that it was useless considering that he is blind.

" He won Tokito, fair and square" Akira continued.

" And it isn't the end result that I seek Tokito, you must remember that in battles, sometimes you can learn a great deal from loosing to your opponent. Winners are not necessarily the best warrior. Warriors are made from the soul, not solely depending on always winning"

"The hell" Tokito just looked at him, things like that aren't meant to be understood by her, what she knew is that he lost. The end. " Shut up loser, you are badly injured"

"I can see that Tokito"

"well you are certainly bluffing, cause obviously you can't _see_ it, just let me take a look at your wound"

"I don't think that would be necessary Tokito, considering my healing abilities, and you wouldn' be much…" Akira's voice trailed into the distance as Tokito yanked him up and held his shoulder.

"I said shut up loser" she curtly replied as she examined he wound. Even for an amateur like her in first aid, it was evident that it was serious and needs help quickly or the result would be death, even for someone like Akira. " Damn…"

"What's wrong?" Akira asked

" You are the one who's wrong! You idiot" she snapped back. She clutched the hole in Akira's hapi sideways revealing a clear view of a series of cuts and bruises and his intestines. The large intestine was torn horizontally gushing out endless blood, lots of veins and arteries were severely cut and a wide stab was left on the stomach. "Damn…" she muffled out a curse…

"I'm just fine Tokito"

"Meanwhile, I'll just sort of bandage you and if you yell or complain in any way while I'm trying to help you, I'll kill you off quickly" she said and tugged the knot in the back of her obi then pulling the long fabric into her hands and pressing it onto his wound, supposingly to stop the blood. "hold it…" she commanded and took Akira's right hand and place in on the 'bandage'. "let's go to kyoshiro's maybe he'll have a remedy or something…" she stood up and tugged on Akira's hand indicating to get up.

" A little more gentle won't do any harm you know" Akira said, while placing his left arm over Tokito's shoulder .

"No complains you idiot" she snapped back, "hang on" she continued then took off, leaping from one tree to another while semi-carrying Akira. The wind was blinding her eyes, but it didn't matter, her motive is to get to Kyoshiro's house ASAP. Once or twice she almost slipped on the branches and Akira would tighten his grip on Tokito's shoulders, but soon enough they arrived in the village just few meters away from Kyoshiro's house.

"Kyoshiro!! KYOSHIROOOO!!" Tokito yelled from outside. Kyoshiro's house was almost identical to the others. Small houses made of wood with a single sliding door and a small stone garden in the front. A long and low bench was place next to the front door. She remembered having a chat with Kyoshiro, Akira, Yuya and the rest on that bench.

"Open up kyoshiro!! KYOSHIROOOO!!!" she growled then kicked the door open and dragged Akira inside.

"You know Tokito, I think if you just leave this wound to heal by itself, it think it should be just fine" Akira said again trying to convince her from doing nasty, rash stuffs.

"shut up" she replied as she looked for Kyoshiro's medicine box, which was miraculously left behind. And for the first time in her life, she regretted not paying attention to what Hishigi used to teach her. Sure, she was excellent in her fighting skills and reading the future, but she lack the expertise in language skills, especially kanji. And the bottles were labeled in, you know, kanji. Realizing the huge silence that appeared, Akira asked

"whaat?"

"Shut up, I'm trying to concentrate"

"for what?"

"I'm trying to read these bottles"

"Why concentrate?"

"It's in kanji"

"whoa..you read kanji?"

"no."

"…?"…….

…………

"Whaaat??? NOO? Then leave it!" Now akira is more scared with Tokito's madness then his own wound.

"I'm trying to help you here you idiot! So just shut up!" she snapped back angrily

" Well I don't trust you. Why should I ?"

"There is no one else here to help you dumbass!"

"I can help myself and that would be better than getting a hand from an illiterate"

"Illiterate?? You asshole"

"Yes You are an illiterate snob who is really pathetic"

"at least I'm not a blind loser who doesn't know his own mother and father tch…"

"well that's better that having a father who abandons u!" he replied angrily, realizing a little bit too late what he just said.

"err…Tokito?" he said again

"SHUT UP!" she cried and turned her back from Akira, hiding her pool of tears that had began to form on the bottom of her glistening eyes. Then suddenly a hand reached out and wiped a tear drop.

"I'm sorry..i..i didn't mean to bring that up aga.." but he was cut of by her response

" you shouldn't move" she said coldly as she grasp his wrists, agony and sadness reflected from her eyes. Then tears began to pour down, uncontrollably, falling from her rosy cheeks to her chin then down to Akira's arm.

"Come here" he pulled Tokito closer and cuddled her, she didn't fight back nor accept the hug, she just cried on his shoulder, letting go of all past emotions. Then he stroked her fine hair, not paying attention to his own wound that had just grown wider and transferred most of the blood onto Tokito's garment. He sighed then placed his right arm on her back and his left on her lower head. Feeling protected is all she needed right now and Akira can provided that. Tokito then jerked her head back from his shoulder then began to wipe her eyes.

"fo..forget about that…" she said," tears are only for wimps.."

"no it's not.."he said and without thinking he held her shoulders and leaned forward, just an inch from each other when suddenly there was huge crack and the ceiling right above them crumbled down in heaps of wood, dust and rock. Instinctively both of them jumped out of the way and reached for their swords but found none.

"What the…?" Tokito looked bewildered

"Careful" Akira warned as he tries to sharpen his senses

" I know that you idiot…" she replied then suddenly heard several claps from the distance, a shadow was slowly forming behind the debris and dust caused by the collapse.

"Well, well, well…" a snakish voice appeared from the shadow

"Who are you!" Tokito demanded

"ara..ara….being so rude to intruders, that's not how a girl should act and you Akira, not saying a word to an old partner…how rude…I'm deeply hurt"

Friend? Partner? What the hell…he know's Akira's name, so Akira knows him….Tokito thought

" Who are you!!" Tokito asked again.

" Ara…how rude…Akira is that how you teach your girlfriend here?"

"I'm not his girlfriend you idiot!! Who are you?" Tokito snapped in fury, who the hell is this guy, appearing out of nowhere, pissing her off like that.

"You don't seem to want your swords back, nee?" he asked again showing tokito's hakuto shichisei and akira's double sword

"Dammit…that guy…" he's fast, she thought….how did he manage to crash the roof and take the swords and hide behind that smoke in such sparse time.

" Akira… I hope you still remember.." he said again

"I do" akira replied coldly

"What's going on" she screamed in rage.

"tell your girl to shut up" the man said lazily

"the hell!!" Tokito snapped back, that was it, she lunged forward to the shadows, slipping tarot cards between her fingers, aiming straight to the head. Keh… she thought, he wasn't that fast after all…an inch to go and he's dead. But just when she thought she got him, she realized that she was cutting air.

"Up here missy.."a voice appeared from above her

Darn that's fast. she jump sideways to dodge a blade being swung and she reappeared in front the man, but he was gone when she was there

"too slow missy.."he laughed behind her and striked her back but missed her by just a few cms. If it wasn't Tokito who was fighting, Akira would've been worried, but she was one of the most agile fighter after all and maybe his old acquaintance had grown weaker anyway. But in the next few minutes he realized that he made a mistake by letting her fight.

"you bastard" tokito growled. And aimed a kick to the jaw, but as expected he disappeared, but then she did another roundabout kick aiming for behind her, then threw a shower of razor sharp cards to her right. But the man caught every single card thrown.

" well well well…you've read my movements missy…how cute. Not!" he said as he began to attack tokito in return but she was ready as she dodge the attack and reappeared below him. Her eye level adjacent with his knees. Tokito aimed to crumple him down by crushing his knee cap.

"not this time.." he replied as he quickly dodge the attempt and went straight for Akira

Akira was ready in his fighting stance but was still in deep pain.

"Akira!!" tokito shouted and raced towards him.

"You would never give up would you" the man growled at tokito, grabbed her arm and slammed it onto the wall. And just as she was about to free her self, the man stabbed a dagger made out of blue fire from the palm of her hand, through the back of her hand and into the wall. cutting her flesh, bone and every vein it crosses.

"Aaarrgghh" she screamed in agony as she looked as her hand covered in

Blood and the wall, more blood. Darnit…she tried to yank it of, but the blue flames would not budge.

"Tokitoo!" Akira leapt up but was stopped by the man as he said

"you know what you have to do…I'll be waiting for you 3 days from now…at that place..you know you can't run away forever. I'll be watching you"he smirked than in a flash of blue flames, disappeared. Left behind was their swords, laid on the pile of rumbles. Consequently, the blue flames stabbing her hand disappeared, releasing her. Which her light body was immediately caught by Akira, who swiftly grabbed her stabbed arm and touched her hand where the blade had previously been.

"Ouch! It hurts! Not there you idiot!" she glared at Akira.

" Are you alright?" Akira asked while still cradling Tokito.

"Let go of me you idiot, I'm fine, it's just my hand" she sat up and looked at her hand. Which was all covered in blood, she could feel the searing pain burning on the palm of her hand, and even her fingertips are starting to feel numb and sore. With so much arteries cut, it would at least take a week or two for her hand to function again, not to mention her broken bones, which would take longer time. Nevertheless, thank god it was only her left hand.

Mean while a jolly Kyoshiro was humming his way back to his beloved house when he suddenly froze and stared blankly at the remains of what used to be his house.

"Whaaaat? My beloved houseee" he screamed as he entered his house through the door, which had been kicked open by Tokito with exaggerated tears streaming down. Few walls had crumbled down, and the ceiling had completely crashed the tatami below. Leaving no appliances unscratched or undamaged. As he rushed inside, he was more surprised to see 2 people sitting in the middle of the rumble covered in blood. There was a blond haired man sitting on the floor, facing him… which highly resembles..somebody…who is he?

"A..akira?" Kyoshiro asked anxiously as he slowly stepped forward, avoiding the rumbles and nervously glanced upwards just incase the remaining parts of the roof would fall on him. Who knows…

"Kyoshiro san" Akira nodded his head a bit, to acknowledge the master of the house.

"Oi..kyoshiro" a slighty rough girl's voice came from the other person as she turned her head and faced kyoshiro.

"To..Tokitoooo!?"

Kyoshiro's jaw dropped open. What the hell???

* * *

That's the first chapter minna I hope you enjoyed it , please review if you guys don't mind, so the nest chapter could be better and better, hehehe (and I just looove reviews hehehe) Arigatou 


End file.
